A redoblar
by Reveire
Summary: Somos recuerdo de un mismo miedo.


**Renuncia:** IT es propiedad de **Stephen King.** "A redoblar" es una canción de **Rumbo.**

 **Notas:** Los párrafos de este fic dan miedo. Pero quería desahogar todo mi amor por estos niños *llora*.

* * *

 **A redoblar**

* * *

«Volverá la alegría

A enredarse con tu voz

A medirse en tus manos, y a apoyarse

En tu sudor

Borrará duras muecas pintadas

Sobre un frágil cartón de silencio

.

A redoblar, muchachos, la esperanza»

* * *

 **Bill, antes:**

Siempre piensa en la tierra que se le pega a la piel sudorosa y que en cada pesadilla de la habitación oscura una lluvia abismal le cubría el miedo. La vida de Bill es una constante llovizna y el frío se le cala por los huesos y le lastima la piel pálida y demacrada. Tiene ojos grises que se apagan en la soledad de ser el único en este mundo, y su alegría que inspira a la vida es, al fin y al cabo, una limpia tristeza de quien perdió la batalla. Bill está solo. Es él un constante manojo de miedos valientes que se mordisquean los labios y se retuercen en la noche exclamando gritos que nadie oye porque todo es simplemente un silencio. De repente en medio de la pesadilla eterna de la ausencia, Bill siente el verano sobre su cabeza, lejano y terrible, y los pies que caminan fallidamente sobre los desagües; intenta constantemente treparse por las alcantarillas sin que en estas hayan globos que le recuerden la miseria de estar vivo y el don de ser un niño. Bill está desorientado, Bill no ve nada. Cuánto le gustaría ahuecar su cuerpo de flores y marchitarse las penas, que se ahogan en la lluvia otoñal donde siempre hay algo por lo cual llorar. Bill se encierra en su pequeño y patético mundo de bicicletas de cristal y sueños dulces que terminan siendo artificiales, y en su vista gris –que es de otoño inmenso– se niega a ver más allá de su vista que es ciega. Cuando intenta ver el paisaje de todo lo cruel, que es un infierno eterno, observa contra las alcantarillas abismales a un monstruo de garras horripilantes que se arrastran desesperadamente sobre la calle empapada y al niño de sus pesadillas que solloza, muerto, pues la muerte le sabe amarga y no desea ahogarse en su barco de papel. El paisaje de Bill es la constante imagen del monstruo que renace y se devora a su hermano dándole lugar a la desesperación. «Hola, Gran Bill», croa _la cosa_ , «el sabor de tu soledad es a lo que sabe Georgie, ¡qué delicia esta tarde, eh, por fin sale el sol!». Es entonces cuando se desmorona sobre el matorral inmenso y no hay bicicleta que lo ayude a escapar; más tarde Bill descubre que no puede gritar porque en ese mundo ruidoso él ya no tiene voz. E-e- i-i-i-intenta p-p-pedir a-a-ayuda p-pero l-l-la s-soledad se le t-t-t-torna d-deliciosa. Está solo y cansado de este mundo que está podrido, pero tiene cierto amor por las calles empapadas y las luces que se ven borrosas en la oscuridad de la noche de camino a casa. La vida de Bill es una constante lluvia, donde los sótanos son cálidos y la amistad un cuento imaginario. Bill es el rey de toda esperanza rota y desesperaciones que s-s-se t-tornan d-dulces. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, debe ser el rey de todo lo bueno, y miles de ojos esperanzados le siguen las espaldas porque «Gran Bill, tú siempre sabes qué hacer o decir». Y esas vocecillas y ojos de cuencas (e infancias) vacías lo seguirían incluso por esas calles de lluvia oscura a las que él tanto está apegado. Es que él es el Gran Bill, y de repente la soledad le sabe a amargura cuando oye las carcajadas lloronas de quienes también han caído rendidos ante el monstruo de las cloacas, del infinito. Es el Gran Bill y saborea el lodo de la tormenta entre sus dedos escuálidos y pálidos. Es el Gran Bill y la voz se le extingue al punto en que sus palabras se entrecortan contra el eco de la noche. Es el Gran Bill y también, c-c-como G-g-georgie, le ha llegado a tener un miedo personal al monstruo del sótano, ése que tanto anuncia –entre gruñidos imaginarios– la llegada de la lluvia de otoño que se lleva los barquitos de fantasías empapadas. Es el Gran Bill y tiene una amistad imaginaria donde el número siete es mágico y las tardes de soles fugaces anuncian la felicidad amarga. Es el Gran Bill y

 _flota._

 **Richie:**

El pensamiento llegó a él como una garra veloz atravesándole el temor ingenuo. La frialdad de su propia habitación y el calor que humedecía sus sábanas orinadas le dieron casi un ataque al corazón de plástico cuando observó al techo y se humedeció los labios. Fue la idea más inmensa que había tenido en sus escasos años de vida, rompiéndose a sí mismo a carcajadas exageradas y locuras superficiales. Ha ido hacia él para espantarle el alma. Richie comenzó a pensar en guitarras esqueléticas y ventanas rotas por gritos de auxilio que rugían un rock ambiguo, casi asqueroso. El pensamiento de ser parte de un show de muertos le dio una sensación parecida al despertar espantoso de una pesadilla. Cuando se vio a sí mismo bailar entre los muertos Richie rió; rió tan fuerte que hasta las avecillas de su dolor se fueron espantadas y el monstruo del infinito eterno que vive en las cloacas quedó impactado por su locura. Es que fingir ser un rey de mil voces se le hacía delicioso y el poder le era sabio, y le encantaba perderse en miles de identidades pues si Derry se transformaba en millones de cosas, entonces él también. Richie poseía miles de voces que flotaban en su cascada interna y que se ahogaban cada vez que él hablaba con su voz propia, y cuando lo hacía la garganta le quemaba. Pero estaba bien. Pocas veces hablaba con su propia voz; pues cuando todos rompían en llanto Richie hablaba consigo mismo y encontraba dentro de él millones de muertos a los cuales traducir. Era él el rey de todo lo mentiroso y se adornaba con una locura de mentiras, pues mientras todos lo señalaban de niño lunático Richie temblaba bajo la cama en las noches de sábanas. Era el niño de las mil voces y le gustaba consolar al líder que se trababa con las palabras de aliento que no servían, pero inspiraban amor («verás, Gran Bill, el arte de hablar es muy sencillo»). Y de repente su locura artificial y su miedo típico de niño andante del infierno servían de algo cuando la voz se le iba lejos al verlo a _él_ contra los matorrales y las tardes de verano que eran infinito invierno. Estaba todo lo bueno de Derry montado en su bicicleta baratija y su chaqueta mojada de lluvia imaginaria, y era el líder de los Siete y Richie lloraba ante la grandeza de él, y las miles de voces de los muertos se le hacían de oro cuando todo lo bueno de Derry tartamudeaba palabras imaginarias. «E-e-e-es q-que y-y-yo n-no p-puedo p-p-pronunciar una j-j-jodida p-palabra b-b-bien, R-r-richie».«Entonces yo seré tu voz, Gran Bill», susurraba, y Richie volvía a estallar en carcajadas nuevamente. El pensamiento enredado de cursilerías y amistades infinitas llegó a él en la noche donde hablaba en sueños con la voz de una anciana sin cabeza de la televisión, imitándola, y de repente Richie amaba las tardes de verano y el horror que se pintaba contra las puertas de su armario, que lo buscaba para devorarlo mientras dormía. Verás, Bob Gray, yo soy el rey de las palabras y las voces humilladas. Este es el show de los muertos y cantaré con mi propia voz, hasta que ambos estemos muertos del miedo. Años después Richie se despierta sin cabello y con las arrugas por todo el cuerpo, y tiene el triple de voces que en el pasado pero la suya propia está perdida en una infancia dura de recordar. Su rutina es devastadora y la radio le sabe a sonido viejo, horrible, no es nada comparada con su show de los muertos guardado en su casa de niñez. A veces Richie recuerda, levemente, siluetas que se mueven desesperadamente contra el verano pero que sueltan carcajadas y son Siete niños fracasados que aprender a amar. Algunas veces Richie se ve a sí mismo con un ojo morado y sin un diente huyendo de un tal Henry Bowes; se ve a sí mismo y tiene los lentes rotos y el cabello rubio enmarañado mientras corriendo hacia el campo abierto suelta risas espantosamente exageradas y habla con millones de voces. Siempre se está mirando a sí mismo de la infancia, pero la silueta se le hace dura de recordar. De repente, en medio de la madrugada congelada, sin monstruo al cual temerle, Richie sonríe orgulloso y recuerda, mirando al techo de su habitación, y susurra: «Yo era un rey. Bip-bip».

 **Mike:**

Mike está solo. Si le preguntara a su padre qué es ser un cobarde, probablemente él no habría contestado nunca. Mike se acuerda de que los campos abiertos y la tarde silenciosa que se llenaba únicamente con el jazz proveniente de la radio vieja. No recuerda el sabor de la valentía, ni de la tierra entre sus dedos, ni del placer inmenso del calor tiñéndole los huesos al rojo del _(miedo)_ recuerdo. Mike recuerda poco y valora mucho, y ha de pasarse la vida corriendo entre memorias que ya a nadie le importan; lo único que aprende a valorar con el paso del tiempo es ser un nostálgico emprendido, con sus libros que juntan polvo y le traen viejos miedos que se reviven con la terrible pesadilla de no lograr recordar. «Me recuerdo corriendo velozmente por las calles desiertas de Derry, con tres niños de mi edad queriéndome ahogar en el lodo y el agua por ser "un jodido negro piojoso". Y también me acuerdo del agua de las cloacas en mis pantalones y el frío aterrador cuando mis miedos más estúpidos se presentaban frente a mí. El miedo, el miedo es lo que más recuerdo». Ahora no es más que un pobre adulto que se pudre en telarañas de añoranza y viejos libros infantiles que cuentan hasta la más horrible criatura; sabe la historia de cada muerte y Mike siempre termina llegando a la triste conclusión de que la muerte no es bonita ni amigable, mas vivir se le torna insoportable pues el verano se le hace bello y, joder, cuánto que lo extraña. «Extraño al miedo, eso es, extraño al miedo». Entonces entre tantos recuerdos que no se recuerdan Mike, con los años ya vencidos, rompe en llanto y la biblioteca olvidada se llena de sus lágrimas que en realidad son de niño perdido. Es que Mike está solo. Se encuentra solo, con millones de recuerdos y miedos sin compartir o a quien pedir ayuda. Y aunque no recuerda ningún amigo de su niñez a veces siente la necesidad de llamar al número mágico _(contigo Mike, contigo ahora estamos completos y somos siete perdedores, sí, somos siete fracasados; somos Perdedores)_ para que lo ayuden porque, joder, está solo, sólo y abandonado en este pueblo que está podrido y no recuerda sus propias masacres. «Vuelvan, mierda», solloza anciano contra el escritorio principal, en la oscuridad triste, mientras siente los ojos constantes de Bob Gray contra su espalda, «Bill, Ben, Eddie, todos ustedes…los siete. ¿A dónde han ido a parar? ¿Ya nada importa? ¿Soy realmente el único que resguarda aquí?». Y el leve pero épico dolor en su palma regresa, cuando recuerda el viejo y gastado juramento que hizo con aquellos extraños recuerdos que son _(somos siete ahora Mike, Siete Fracasados, Perdedores)_ extrañas siluetas. Entonces se vuelve a preguntar qué es ser valiente y qué le habría respondido su padre, y el viejo jazz que resuena desde casa regresa junto con las garras turbulentas del monstruo de las cloacas. «¿Es estúpido esperar aquí? ¿Es estúpido hacer guardia y mirar al pasado, papá?». Papá, papá. (Papá, tú viste al monstruo, a nuestro gran Bob Gray, al payaso). Papá. Mike está solo, pero entonces: «N-n-n-o l-lo e-e-es, M-m-mike. G-g-g-gracias por e-esperarnos s…s-s-siempre». Entonces otras vocecillas más le rodean en medio de la biblioteca y el verano regresa, pero sin temor alguno. Hay recuerdos bellos que él ha olvidado anotar en su libreta, y son las viejas y refrescantes tardes con la amistad que le inspiran a todo lo bello. Los niños matones y los monstruos de las mil caras no son nada comparado con el dolor de extrañar a sus viejos amigos. Y Mike está solo y sigue creyendo que es un cobarde pero está bien porque los Perdedores de su niñez le consuelan que no lo es, y lo acompañarán con bellas memorias hasta que amanezca y la oscuridad de la biblioteca no sea tan perturbadora. Papá le hubiera dicho algo que los silencios pacíficos nunca dicen, y los Siete murmuran palabras de consuelo que son ahogadas por el agua de viejas cloacas. Mike está solo. Mike tiene miedo. Mike es valentía pura.

 **Stan:**

Duele. Morir duele. Lo sé pues morí cuando recibí la llamada telefónica. Morir duele pues no floto ni dejo de existir, soy una cosa extraña e inmovible que lo único que siente es miedo. Morir duele incluso cuando se llora mientras te ahogas en la bañera, y tu esposa te encuentra con las huellas de sangre en tus dedos resecos. Morir, morir es una mierda, pero también aliviador. Yo soy la definición perfecta de un cobarde, o eso pienso, pues yo sí se la verdad absoluta de todo. Y aquel que encuentra la verdad teme por el momento en que será revelada. Es que, quizás no lo sepan, pero yo sí recuerdo. Recuerdo cada detalle y aroma de los veranos y duele asquerosamente, y es bello. Es todo hermoso pero al fin y al cabo las carcajadas lunáticas y los aleteos de los pájaros se sumergen en la sensación del miedo y del dolor. Recordar es espantoso, pero también satisfactorio. Quizás no me comprendan, pero nadie comprende a un muerto. Los entiendo. Pero la cobardía y la sabiduría me eran indiferentes cuando recordé el amor eterno a las tardes de barro y sol, corriendo entre matorrales y el césped que se me pegaba al rostro quemado. Los pájaros agonizaban entre las ramas y el cielo era inmenso, en medio de ese prado que se extendía hasta los caminos que se perdían en todo lo oscuro y cruel. Cuando recordé aquellos paisajes gloriosos, cuando morí en la adultez, fue una sensación aliviadora en medio de toda la verdad. Ser feliz está bien, supongo. Ojalá ese horror abismal no hubiera nublado nuestras tardes, amigos, pero sin _Eso_ no habríamos sido lo mismo. Y ese hecho me revela la gran verdad. Fuimos felices, pero lo fuimos por nuestro miedo y sufrimiento que nos unían como un imán destinado. Ser feliz está bien, pero tiene sus verdades crudas. Morir duele y es solitario, y es de cobarde pues escapo de la verdad que yo solo he descubierto. Muero, pero lo amé. Sí. Los amé a cada uno de ustedes, ¿lo sabes, no? Los amé y recordarlos me devuelve la sensación de los patios abandonados y los pájaros bellos e inmensos que revoloteaban por las calles desiertas y los matorrales abandonados que se perdían con sus arroyos. Yo lo sé, sé la verdad absoluta de todo el universo que nos rodeaba a nosotros, a los Perdedores. La verdad es horrible, muchachos: somos recuerdo de un mismo miedo.

 **Ben:**

La tristeza de verano no tiene cura. El amor del verano no tiene cura. Tus arrepentimientos y tu timidez ridícula no tienen cura. Encuentras a la adultez vacía, sin sentido. Todo radica en la niñez y el amor nace de las angustias de éstas. Mamá no tiene cura. Beverly no tiene cura. A veces miras hacia atrás en los tiempos que no se pueden recordar, y te ves a ti mismo flotando en la ridiculez y queriendo ser algo más que un humano (infantil) enamorado. Es todo tan pacífico y silencioso que realmente te preguntas si en tu niñez amaste a alguien, e intentas escribir palabras dulces convenciéndote que de niño querías ser poeta. (¿Para quién?). La tristeza de verano no tiene cura. El verano entero no tiene cura. La memoria no tiene cura. Y si lloras, llora de amor. De amores que son imposibles que te hacen reírte entre tu adultez estúpida y una nostalgia sin padre que te devora el alma. Y todo ese rollo. Te lamentas de tus romances imaginarios. Y temes a los ruidos en los armarios y los pasillos donde se arrastran las manos –que se vuelven garras espantosas–. Y si vuelves busca a tus arrepentimientos sin cura y escárbame en las alcantarillas, que aquí abajo mientras todos flotamos te guardamos tus poemas baratos sobre los cabellos peligrosos y las faldas que te robaban la atención. Aquí en tu ciudad perdida y que tanto temes guardo tus amores y tus pasos sobre las praderas donde en tus puños gordos guardabas dulces y sabores para llenarte la boca. (Y también te espera tu madre, tu madre, que no tiene cura –pero Beverly no te espera–). Y las verdades crudas que guardan las cabezas te esperan –pero el verano, jamás–. Y si te acuerdas de esos versos estúpidos y flotantes seguro te verás a ti mismo sin tu traje negro y con las camisas quedándote pequeñas. Ahahahaha. Y todo ese rollo. Cuando te acuerdes de todos esos fragmentos, pequeño Ben, escucharás el agua sucia y podrida que corre hasta mi puerta y donde te espera el fin de tu calma, el fin de tu autoestima superficial. Te recordaré a la niña que amaste, al verano que amaste, a la madre que amaste, a la comida que jamás amaste. Y si me miras hazlo con sinceridad, no finjas odiarme pequeño Ben, pues si ya flotaste una vez has de saber lo deliciosa que es la ignorancia. Y todo ese rollo. Así que toma tu traje negro y deja de mirar ese teléfono, donde han llamado pues temen de mi presencia suprema. Toma tu traje y peina tu adultez para encontrarte cara a cara con tu niñez (que es gorda y sucia). Entonces en el viaje pensarás en ese amor perdido. Y todo ese rollo. Ven hacia aquí y vuelve a odiar al pequeño Ben, que era tímido y estúpido y estaba constantemente enamorado. Que disfrutes de tu estadía, pequeño Ben. Y todo ese rollo.

 **Eddie:**

Desde el camino hacia la escuela hasta el momento de su muerte ha de presentarse siempre la imagen colérica de su madre. No había algún payaso, monstruo de ecos nauseabundos o nostalgias espantosas que pudieran compararse con su madre. Eddie vivía atado a la compasión ajena y quizás por eso casi no respiraba: porque lo necesitaba. Eddie se preguntó muchas veces, al tomar el inhalador, qué pasaría si de repente dejara de respirar. Su madre, el Gran Bill o algún doctor siempre estaban allí para ayudarlo; y Eddie continuaba respirando. Seguía respirando libremente para llegar hasta su casa y que luego su madre se retorciera y revolcara sobre la existencia de él; respiraba para ir hasta los prados inmensos y sentir bajo sus pies un garras esqueléticas y asquerosas que salían del césped y lo llevaban hasta el infierno que superaba el dolor de la agonía de andar por las calles de Derry. El infierno le era horrible, cuando no se podía respirar. Eddie se acuerda de aquellas cosas mientras muere, en aquella madriguera que se extiende al abismo de la inexistencia, mientras están sus amigos peleando contra el monstruo que los carcomió desde sus más horrorosas infancias, turbulentas. Está muriendo, pero sigue respirando. Y de repente con Beverly y Richie, ya viejos y olvidados, gritándole que no se atreviera a morir, Eddie se acuerda de la noche en la que de pequeño descubrió el verdadero infierno. Tumbado en la cama sintiendo los ojos amarillentos del monstruo eterno contra su espalda, Eddie llegó a la conclusión de que odiaba a su madre. La detestaba, repudiaba toda expresión suya o acción amorosa. Incluso cuando ella le observaba con cariño inmenso él la odiaba. Pero en el fondo, también la amaba profundamente y sentía una gran compasión por ella que lograba que se asqueara de sí mismo. El infierno era poner a prueba su inocencia al tener a su madre frente a sus ojos. La odiaba. La amaba. Y en estos momentos no siente nada. Quizás se está odiando a sí mismo por temerle al estúpido cáncer que causaban aquellos medicamentos del demonio; o tal vez se odia por depender de su respiración entrecortada y traicionera. No respirar le era la soledad eterna, pues nadie le comprendía, ni siquiera su madre. Pero de repente había un manojo de infancias corriendo por los prados y los caminos de tierra que llevaban a cadáveres, y aquel manojo de felicidad extrema le querían incluso si era un moribundo cuyo mayor tesoro era el aire. Los prados susurran, amables: «T-t-te e-e-entendemos, E-eddie. S-s-s-somos t-tus a-a-amigos, ¿n-no?». Eddie se echa a reír, incluso con el aire turbio y podrido de la madriguera del monstruo, proveniente de las cloacas donde nadie camina sino que flota. Su infancia fue un infierno por la rutina fatigadora de luchas por vivir para que su madre lo dejara en paz de una jodida vez; pero lo cierto es que también quería respirar para vencer al monstruo del universo, y para continuar jugando con aquellos amigos que soltaban risillas nerviosas del miedo junto con él pero también estallaban en carcajadas cuando todo estaba bien. Incluso con la lucha de vivir, esa que tanto odiaba, Eddie fue feliz. Eso piensa: fue feliz. Eddie sonríe mientras está muriendo, pensando en muchas cosas, y siente ganas de que Richie suelte algún chiste estúpido y él pueda estallar de la risa. Pero Richie está llorando, mirándolo. Beverly también. La oscuridad, y el fantasma de su madre lloran ante su patética imagen. Al final, ocurre: Eddie aprende lo que es dejar de respirar, incluso sin asma. La curiosidad muere con él, e intenta pensar e imaginar varias cosas para retener a su mente moribunda, ¡que ella respire! Sí, que la felicidad de esa infancia vuelva, por favor, piensa. Que alguien le haga estallar en carcajadas, joder. Por favor. No puede respirar. Su vista se está secando. La sangre ya no da importancia alguna. No puede respirar. Todo es oscuridad. (Mierda). Ya no respira. Flota. (Mamá, he dejado de tomar mis jodidos medicamentos; ahora floto por ello).

 **Beverly:**

Beverly camina entre pesadillas que tienen sangre de mentirijillas. «No puedo. He intentado recordar aunque sea el sabor dulce del agua del arroyo de aquel entonces pero no recuerdo ni mi propia apariencia. Hace dos horas que estoy mirando al techo que se caerá en cualquier momento encima mío; Tom duerme a mi lado y la mano aún le tiembla luego de golpearme antes de dormir (todavía me arde con fervor la espalda y mi brazo derecho). El recuerdo desenfocado llegó a mí de manera extraña pero incluso me olvido qué sensación poseo de todo aquello. Solo me acuerdo de mi padre. Me acuerdo de ciertas cosas, lejanas e inconexas, pero profundamente dolorosas: no estoy segura pero creo que mis dedos son de poesía intacta, así lo ha dicho papá una vez en mi niñez. Decía que tengo ojos de muerta y mis dedos podrían escribir cosas bonitas "si me dejara la falda más larga y la piel lejos de los chicos guapos". Creo que por eso aborrezco la poesía. Lo he hecho siempre, pero a veces recuerdo un trozo de papel bajo mi escritorio que me dejó un tal Ben Hanscom, y esa poesía me hizo sentir bonita. Lo recuerdo, entre sueños, pero en estos momentos se me torna algo completamente ficticio. Y me repudio por los versos y los besos de buenas noches regresan cuando intento recordar, pues papá siempre está ahí. Dios mío. Juro que incluso con Tom a mi lado, que es la razón por la que tiemblo de temor constantemente, puedo ver a mi padre en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Lo juro, no me crean lunática. Ahí está. Tiene sus ojos coléricos y el cabello enmarañado con la piel sudorosa, cuando lo veo lo amo pero también quiero verlo envuelto en sangre y en muerte. Ojalá yo también hubiera logrado hacer sufrir a mi padre, pienso, pero en el fondo lo amo. Papá me está mirando desde la puerta y seguro está enfadado conmigo pues ha visto a Tom dormir a mi lado, y papá siempre me decía que quería que yo me mantuviera pura. (Si supiera de los golpes y las "lecciones" que Tom me da… ¿estaría enfadado conmigo?). Oh, ahí se acerca, y se encuentra sonriendo. Mi padre es horroroso, cuánto le odio. Mientras la alucinación se está acercando hacia mí, el miedo colérico que poseo es cubierto por una nostalgia cuyo origen es casi imaginario. Papá se acerca y está listo para abrirme las piernas y revisar cuánto me han toqueteado allí abajo, y seguro él también lo terminará haciendo porque él se preocupa muchísimo por mí, incluso si hace eternidades inmensas que no lo veo. Papá se preocupa tanto por mí que lo odio, lo detesto, quiero que esté muerto. Pero le amo. Y él también me ama, tanto que me _desnudaría para tenerme completa._ Rozo la espalda inmensa y sudorosa de Tom con mis dedos mientras observo espantada la silueta de mi padre que se acerca dolorosamente. Tengo miedo (de ambos). Parpadeo y ya no está. No hay nada. La oscuridad regresa como cada noche, pues siempre que me paso horas nocturnas intentando recordar mi infancia él se aparece en mi puerta y se acerca hacia mí como la pesadilla viviente que es. Qué horrible que es vivir, amores, qué asqueroso que es sentir el aire puro de todo lo que jamás se vivió. Miro al techo nuevamente, respirando entrecortadamente, temiendo gritar y despertar a Tom. Quiero dormirme pero me da miedo incluso cerrar los ojos pues cuando los abra estará el rostro de mi padre muy cerca del mío, con la cara dibujada en un espanto carcomido y nauseabundo. Pero ahora, de repente, recuerdo. Detrás del miedo siempre hay un viaje lejano: es el camino que siempre lleva hacia atrás, por más que se avance con fervor. Detrás de los golpes en casa me acuerdo de un baño inundado de sangre imaginaria y a mí misma llorando contra la pared. De repente ahogo un sollozo al recordar la verdad que descubrí aquella vez en que oí esas voces profundas: todos flotamos. Y detrás de esa verdad magna y absoluta me acuerdo de un profundo amor que me invadió el verano entero. Toda mi vida es un verano seco y precioso. Ahora me acuerdo con claridad pero seguro que en la mañana lo olvidaré. Recuerdo que estaba profundamente enamorada de un niño pelirrojo y con ojos que miraron el infierno, y por ello eran inmensamente bellos. Le amaba más que nada y sentía aquellas cursilerías de niña tonta al querer besarle y tomarle de las manos empapadas. No recuerdo el nombre de ese niño pero sé que siempre daba la sensación de que…estaba mojado, como si siempre lloviera sobre él. Y luego de ese enamoramiento me acuerdo de un rey de las voces, de un niño tímido que se enamoró de mí y amaba mi belleza, de un amante de los pájaros, de un asmático, de un niño que corría entre caminos y se pintaba de barro la piel de negro sol; y recuerdo lejanamente a un payaso eterno, y su imagen me causa el dolor más profundo de todos. Pero sigo disfrutando de aquellos seis niños mientras me duermo y siento la vida que se me escapa. Los amé con fervor a cada uno de ellos, estoy segura, pues el amor latiente y emocionado me sigue haciendo daño. Y antes de darme cuenta, llego al orgasmo». Beverly camina entre pesadillas que tienen sangre de mentirijillas.

 **Bill, ahora:**

Le da la bienvenida a las fosas irremediables y a las memorias ocultas en rincones que juntan polvo. Le da la bienvenida a las verdades espantosas y a los amigos que están pero se van siempre. Le da la bienvenida a la soledad. Le da la bienvenida al verano; pues sobre sus años desgastados y pulcros había siempre un verano nostálgico que superaba a los inviernos espantosos, los otoños maltratados y las primaveras fáciles de romper en llantos nauseabundos. Ha de darle la bienvenida a todo lo horrible y descubrir tras ello las pequeñas migajas de la belleza que resguarda la niñez. Da paso a los recuerdos de las tardes silenciosas por las calles de piedra y el andar de su bicicleta (mitad imaginaria, mitad verdadera), ruidoso, sobre aquellas piedras, donde el sol le quemaba los dedos escuálidos y el cielo azul potente le hacía llorar pues iluminaba a su tan hermosa soledad. Da la bienvenida, el viejo Gran Bill con sus canas y sus lentes empañados de miserias, a aquellos amores sin importancia de la infancia que se encuentran ocultos bajo las piedras de las cloacas; y a los odios de repudio hacia todo lo eterno y verosímil, aquellas divinidades que gobiernan en los universos y los drenajes y se roban a hermanos pequeños que aman al otoño desesperado. El Gran Bill le da la bienvenida a la lluvia tormentosa, pero no a aquella que es furiosa, que trae la tormenta; da la bienvenida a la lluvia tranquila y tortuosa, esa que nos llueve en las mañanas impecables y nos quiere secar las lágrimas pero nos hace dibujar y escribir viejas angustias que surgen de todo lo espantoso. Da la bienvenida a gritos de espanto con la voz de su hermano, sus gritos que han de resonar en otoños lejanos y con un globo flotando debajo de él. D-d-da la b-b-b-bienvenida a-a- G-g-georgie. Bill recibe con los brazos abiertos a los viejos amigos que supieron ver lo bello de él. Pues Bill recuerda su frustración cuando Los Siete _(Perdedores)_ le miraban como si él fuera su guía, pues todos estaban rotos y temían a la lluvia veraniega, y Bill siempre _debía_ decir algo. Y Bill estaba roto y entre sus trozos esparcidos había basura traída por la tormenta y millones y millones barquitos de papel. Pero le observaban, todos sus amigos le amaban porque dentro de la angustia sin cariño del viejo Gran Bill, había un universo bello. Y todos ellos lo sabían. Por eso le llamaron Gran Bill, pues él es el sol de todas las lluvias. Le da la bienvenida al Rey de las Voces, que se partía en carcajadas y reservaba sus lágrimas para romperse frente a Bill; le da bienvenida a los asmáticos, al niño amante de la comida que construía casas y caminillos pues contruir era su función, le da la bienvenida a los amantes de los pájaros (cobardes, jamás, pues recitan verdades increíbles), a los amigos que con el pasar de los años esperan en bibliotecas oscuras y resguardan al monstruo horrible. Y recibe con brazos y lágrimas abiertas al viejo amor del verano, que ella llevaba faldas largas y el cabello pelirrojo enmarañado y con sus ojos oscuros le recitaban que ella estaba tan rota como él. Bill le da la bienvenida, la más grande de todas, al monstruo del sótano que lo espera en el mundo subterráneo que en realidad es el universo entero; da la bienvenida al viejo Bob Gray, al querido Pennywise que incluso hoy degusta con placer horripilante sus barquitos de papel. Recibe con una nostalgia placentera, masoquista, al verano que sin saberlo es su vida entera. Pues él fue el Gran Bill, con una niñez impecable y de fábulas. Fue el Gran Bill y amó a sus amigos, compañeros, más que a lo que alguien puede llegar a amar. Fue el Gran Bill y antes de serlo se la pasaba armando barcos de papel. Fue el Gran Bill y era la soledad personificada. Fue el Gran Bill y besó cada miseria flotante con sus cadáveres en los terrores de su oscuridad. Fue el Gran Bill, y fue un niño. Fue el Gran Bill y cuando los Perdedores le miraban como se mira a la esperanza, él no sabía qué decir; así que tomaba sus palabras tristes y las mejoraba y susurraba, tartamudo:«H-h-hay q-q-que r-r-r-redoblar l-la e-e-e-esperanza, c-c-chicos». (Hay que redoblar las valentías, los veranos, los cielos; hay que redoblar los recuerdos, muchachos). Fue el Gran Bill y sabía todas las verdades. Fue el Gran Bill y flotaba. Lo fue, lo fue alguna vez. Ahora es un adulto deprimente con viejos recuerdos que armar, pero volverá a serlo; va a _(redoblar)_ retornar a la niñez. Es el Gran Bill, otra vez, y le susurra a las calles de la vieja ciudad: «Yo fui el Gran Bill y siempre supe que

 _t-t-todos f-f-flotan, m-muchachos_ » _._

.

.


End file.
